Super Smash Bros Brawl Beta/Alpha REVIVAL
This is a ROM Hack David Peace is really eager to make, and it has yet to start development. It will be a ROM Hack of Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Wii. Also it will have Custom Moves in the game - similar to how the new Super Smash Bros. Games on 3DS and Wii U are done, since there are moves different from the original, and there are multiple ideas for certain final smashes. Developers David Peace - Top Developer Plans These are our PLANS for Super Smash Bros. Brawl Beta/Alpha REVIVAL. And yes, Giga Bowser is playable. I can predict a lot of hate from that idea...but he will be nerfed in his playable version. Feel free to voice your own opinions on these additions, and maybe voice your opinion on what versions these should be added. Bosses can only be controlled through GameCube Controllers or so we think. HOPEFULLY IN THE FIRST VERSION (Keeping simple and easy characters and code first - Baby Steps First, folks!) *Giga Bowser Character *Wario-Man Character *Plusle & Minun Character *Pichu Character *Solo Plusle Character *Solo Minun Character *Mewtwo Character *Ridley Assist Trophy *Solo Ivysaur *Solo Squirtle *Solo Charizard *Rayquaza Boss Playable *Master Hand Boss Playable *Crazy Hand Boss Playable *Galleom Boss Playable Characters ALL CHARACTERS WILL USE THE UNUSED FILES LINKED TO THEM (UNLESS THEY ARE ENTIRELY NEW/COPIES OF SOMETHING ELSE) Melee Characters will most likely have their old models from SSB Melee as costumes or proper originals. Boss Characters will have Final Smashes added in through character editing since there are no known Final Smashes, and they will fight on Normal Level Stamina regardless of difficulty. We are still thinking about whether they can be movable or not, and also about if the Stamina will be on the top screen or not. Giga Bowser *Bowser Clone (Like the Final Smash) *Same weight as the Melee Giga Bowser *1 Costume will be Melee Model Final Smash: Either a massive amount of flames or becomes invincible for a limited time. Wario-Man/Purple Wind Wario *Wario Clone (Like Final Smash) *Same Speed as the final smash version. Final Smash: Becomes invincible for a limited time Mewtwo *Same as Melee Version *Uses unused graphics *Melee Model as alt costume Final Smash: Similar to Lucario's, only faster. OR, Mega Evolve? Dr. Mario *Just like the Melee Version! *Basically a Mario Clone with minor alterations... Final Smash: A bunch of ideas for this one - - White Final Flame? - Summon an army of Viruses similar to King Dedede's Waddle Dee Army? - Summon Nurse Peach (Basically Peach in her white dress) to fight until she's KO'd? Plusle and Minun *Use an altered Ice Climber code, only the Up Special would be them both using Quick Attack, and the Smashes will be just like Pikachu's. Basically, a Pikachu + Ice Climbers hybrid! *Both have Pichu's weight - trade weight for power! Final Smash: Volt Tackle with Plusle while Minun uses Thunder (Basically an Evil Pikachu Final Smash!) Solo Minun *Same as Pikachu, only lighter. Final Smash: Thunder - a Lightning Bolt will come down from the sky, then split across the stage! Solo Plusle *Same as Solo Minun. Final Smash: Pikachu's Volt Tackle! Solo Popo *Same as regular Popo only solo. Final Smash: Same as Ice Climbers Solo Nana *Same as regular Nana, only solo. Final Smash: Same as Ice Climbers Pichu (YAY MY FAVORITE SMASH CHARACTER!) *Pikachu Clone, only lighter. Final Smash: Pikachu's Volt Tackle, only allowing you to press B to send out massive Thunder Attacks at the cost of 10% Damage! Dixie Kong *Diddy Kong Clone, only slightly faster and lighter, and up special will be similar to Pit's up special only using hair. Final Smash: A faster version of Diddy Kong's final smash, and using her hair to fly. Roy *Same as Melee Version. Final Smash: Roy uses the Durandal to send pillars of Fire across the stage! PAC-MAN (Yes, he was planned!) *Will use the moveset from SSB4 Final Smash: Turn into his big 2D form and crush the players! Toon Zelda & Toon Sheik (And solo versions) *Toony Version of Zelda & Sheik. Final Smash: Toony version of the Arrow Of Light! The Alloys *Use the normal movesets *Fighting Wire Frames and Fighting Polygon costumes Final Smash: Summon other Alloys to fight like the Waddle Dee Army! Villager (Yes, he was planned o-o) *Copy SSB4 Moveset *Female Villager will be an alternate costume, or maybe an entirely new character. Final Smash: Same as SSB4 - make an explosive house (I'm right aren't I?) Mii (They were planned...) *Dunno how they will work - maybe like the alloys or maybe how they work in SSB4... *May use a system to choose the Mii you want... Final Smash: Summon other Miis to fight! Solo Ivysaur *Shiny Costume too *Uses Ivysaur set *Down Special will be Magical Leaf, maybe? Final Smash: Solar-Beam (Basically a green Zero Laser with no setbacks) Solo Squirtle *Shiny Costume too *Uses Squirtle Set *Down Special will be Rapid Spin Final Smash: Hydro Pump (Basically a Blue Zero Laser with no setbacks) Solo Charizard *Shiny Costume too (Yes you may scream in happiness) *Uses Charizard Set *Down Special will be Bowser's Spinning throw! (Yes that means Charicide) *MAY use an attack editing option that is being considered for Flare Blitz and other ideas Final Smash: Fire Blast (Like Mario's Final Flame) or Mega Evolution (BUT THE EFFORT) Young Link *Uses Melee Models *Uses Link's set with other elemental damage, etc Final Smash: Change into Adult Link, or Triforce Slash Rayquaza *Uses Boss Set *Shiny Costume Final Smash: Hyper Beam Galleom *Uses Boss Set Final Smash: Missiles fired out everywhere :3 Master Hand *Uses Boss Set Final Smash: Calls out Crazy Hand to fight until he dies (Easy Level Stamina) Crazy Hand *Uses Boss Set Final Smash: Call out Master Hand to fight until he dies (Easy Level Stamina) Petey Piranha *Uses Boss Set Final Smash: Swings cages around wildly for 5+ Seconds Porkey Minch *Uses Boss Set Final Smash: massive Laser across the ground like Lucario's Final Smash, only bigger. Ridley (He will be an Assist Trophy, but everyone will want him playable...) *Will have Meta Ridley as an alt costume *Uses Boss Set Final Smash: Summon Meta Ridley to fight until he dies (Easy Level Stamina) Meta Ridley *Will have Ridley as an alt costume *Uses Boss Set Final Smash: Summon Ridley until he dies (Easy Level Stamina) Duon *Uses Boss Set Final Smash: Summon 2 Mr Game and Watches to fight until they die (Like normal fighters on Easy Level; 1 Stock) Tabuu (Will have Very Easy Level Stamina as a nerf) *Uses Boss Set Final Smash: Summon a random boss with Easy Level Stamina. That's the characters...man, that's quite a lot...no wonder Nintendo couldn't add them all... Character Icons (Not including the new characters, these are the leftover ones!) *Sheik *Zero Suit Samus *Beta Mario (Can be switched in settings, maybe?) *Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle Assist Trophies! Ridley *Summon a Ridley Boss to fight to the death! Normal Level HP! Dry Bones *Summon the unused Dry Bones Enemy to fight to the death, where he will come back to life! He will throw Bones around every 3 seconds. The only way to kill him is push him off stage. Bronto Burt *Summon the unused Bronto Burt Enemy to dive bomb enemies! Buzzy Beetle *Summon the unused Buzzy Beetle Enemy to fight! He'll act like a Koopa in the Subspace Emissary! Mizzo *Summon the unused Mizzo Enemy! He will hurt you when you touch him, so don't touch him while he swims in the sky! New Poke Ball Pokemon! Now, these Poke Ball Pokemon are not completely beta - these are the Pokemon you see in the Pokemon Themed Stages, and if they are Hazards like Dialga, they will use those effects. otherwise they will have some kind of effect. Palkia *Does Stage Hazard Effect. Distorts the controls, and tilts the stage around using Spacial Rend. Also it'll hit you with a lethal Hyper Beam. How nice. If you're on Spear Pillar it will also use Earthquake to break down the stage. Dialga *Does Stage Hazard Effect. Distorts time using Roar of Time, speeding up or slowing down Gameplay. It can also use Hyper Beam to damage you significantly. If you're not careful Dialga will also go primal in the middle of the stage causing damage to those who touch it. If you're on the Spear Pillar expect it to break down the stage a lot. Cresselia *Does Stage Hazard Effect. Uses Psycho Cut to cause a lot of problems for players since it does a lot of damage. Mesprit *Uses Future Sight. when it leaves the opponent takes a 25%, high launch power attack. Uxie *Uses Psychic to grab and throw characters. Azelf *Uses Uproar to push characters off the stage. Electavire *Uses ThunderPunch to launch the chosen character a long way. Works similar to Abomasnow in SSB4 Magnezone *Uses the Magnet Bomb attack to follow the chosen character and eventually explode. Snorunt *Stays in one place, and uses Icy Wind on the character in front of it. Once it hits it'll be hard to get out of. Snover *Uses Ice Punch to hit the chosen character. Basically Abomasnow without the Blizzard. Drifloon *Picks up a character and floats off screen with it. Basically Boss Galaga in SSB4. Hoppip *Another Goldeen. Skarmory *Throws out Spikes, then uses Stealth Rock in one place. Then it uses Whirlwind to force characters to step on the hazards it placed to deal 5% - 10% depending on where you step. Dugtrio *Uses Dig, then strikes a character. Cubone *Uses Bonemerang for roughly 12 seconds. Does a nice amount of damage. Costumes! *Luigi's beta palette swap will become available to use *Beta Mario's Textures will be an alternate palette swap *Link's longer hair *Shiny Charizard *Shiny Ivysaur *Shiny Squirtle *Shiny Jigglypuff *Shiny Pikachu *Shiny Plusle & Minun *Shiny Pichu *Giga Bowser Melee Model *Mewtwo's Melee Model *The Alloys will have Fighting Wire Frames and Fighting Polygons as alt costumes *Ridley can have Meta Ridley as an alt *Meta Ridley can have Ridley as an alt *Shiny Rayquaza Stages We are intending to TRY and add all the N64 and Melee Stages. The Final Destination from Melee is a MUST, since we are gonna do a Giga Bowser 3 Stock Boss somehow. We will be including their beta stages too! So be excited! You're gonna have a lot of new stages! Trophies! There will be trophies for - *All the normal characters, only they will be the beta ones (Don't worry your Final ones are safe!) *Dread Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Party Monkey *Samurai Goroah The beta damage system! NOTE: THIS WILL ONLY COUNT FOR THE KNOWN CHARACTERS THAT WOULD HAVE USED THIS SYSTEM At Damage 50% or so, characters will start to get damaged clothing, and visors, etc (eg. Meta Knight's Mask, Captain Falcons Visor, etc.). Misc. This is some other stuff that doesn't fit anywhere else... *Alternate text in My Music and the Main Menu. *If there is a Debug Menu, I'll find a way to put it in somewhere. *Alternate Stage Names *Alter the Battlefield Fortress to make it less gloomy *Fox's alternate animation *Snake's alternate smash mine *Alternate Triforce Slash (Maybe in alternate attacks?) Attack Switcher! This will allow you to change attacks to your liking! It can change buttons required, and will also allow Melee, N64, and SSB4 sets to be switched on and off! You can also change Charizard's down special! Also make use of Mario's old Melee Spin Attack and Kirby's Hammer air attack. Maybe Snake's alternate grab. Alternate Triforce Slash could be added too and Snake's alternate smash mine. AN EXTRA BOSS This Extra Boss will be...Giga Bowser! I bet you are asking 'why'? Well, it'll be a little gift from TCC to you! We want people to experience that Melee jazz all over again, so Giga Bowser will be a 3 stock boss on Melee Final Destination. (An Extra Melee Stage - we're adding them all along with N64) Possibly on a special mode called 'The Unbeatable'. Giga Bowser will most likely be on Intense Difficulty with players at 1 life :3